


Another Stray

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [110]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Cute, Emotional Hurt, Eric Gets a Pet, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pets, Sad, Wings, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Some of the egos go out to get stuff to make Silver feel better, and Eric makes a new friend along the way.





	Another Stray

Ed sighed, dragging a hand down his face, wings draped over his armchair. Silver was still locked up in Dr. Iplier’s office, whether of his own volition or not, neither he or the doctor would say. Just like last time, Silver had gone radio silent from everyone, in the midst of a full mental shut down. And, just like last time, none of them knew how to help him.

“Hey Ed.”

He jumped at the sound of his name, narrowing his eyes at Bim. He was staring down at him with his hands on his hips and his purple, glittery wings folded neatly against his back. He gave Ed a small smile. “A bunch of us are gonna go out and pick up some of Silver’s favorite things. Wanna come? You don’t have to, the Host and the twins are gonna hang back and turn his bed into a nest, so he’s more comfortable when he finally reemerges.”

Ed raised an eyebrow, then stood, brushing himself off and wings shuddering. “Yeah, I’ll come. Whatever he needs.”

Bim lit up, smiling. “Great! The others are all outside already, come on.”

Bim led him outside, where a good portion of the other egos had gathered. In fact, the only ones missing were, the Host, the twins, Dark, Wilford, Dr. Iplier, and Silver himself. Despite the shit show that currently was their lives, Ed couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Bing’s wings, still painted to resemble a brilliant sunset, even after a month. The kid was obviously much happier, too, wings always half-on display and knocking shit over, and Google always rolled his eyes fondly whenever Bing decided to show off.

King glanced over when they entered the backyard, flapping his wings a few times as he came over to press a kiss to Bim’s cheek. “We good to go?”

Bim nodded, and Reynolds spread his wings. “Then let’s go! We’re burning daylight!”

Bing snorted as they all began to take to the air, his own wings glinting brightly. “How long do you think this is gonna take, dude? It’s like one o’clock.”

Reynolds just made a face, ‘subtly’ smacking Bing with his wing.

Eric laughed, but it quickly turned into a shriek as he dropped a little in the air. Bim and Ed both came around to either side of him, their wingtips under his own as they glided along, and Eric smiled sheepishly. “S-sorry. I guess I’m still a little out of practice.”

Ed smiled back. “Don’t worry about it, kid. We’ll catch ya.”

It didn’t take long for them to touch down in the city – Ed steadying Eric from stumbling too much, the kid’s wings flapping wildly – and Bim flicked his wrist, suddenly holding a list. “Okay! So along with comfort foods – which was my initial plan – the Host requested that we get more blankets and pillows and shit like that for his room and the nest. Split up?”

King shrugged. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll lead Bing and Reynolds to get the food. I have a feeling you’ll need more hands for all the fluffy stuff.”

Bim grinned, standing on his tip-toes in order to press a kiss to the top of King’s head. “Thank you! Meet back at the manor in like two hours.” He tore the list in half, handing one piece to King. He gave Bim a thumbs up, and the three of them were off.

When Bim turned back around, he blinked, surprised, and tilted his head at the sight of Google staring into the window of a kid store, his feathers rippling across his wings and glowing faintly. Bim raised an eyebrow. “Google, _what _are you doing?”

Google spun around, cheeks a tinted a light blue. “I…don’t know if you are aware of this, but…Silver enjoys stuffed animals. He has a small collection of a specific brand going. He tries to keep his purchases a secret, but since I am wired into most – if not all – transactions, I of course know about it. He’s been looking for a particular one for a while now, and –” He gestured back to the store, specifically to the _massive _shelf of stuffed animals against the wall.

Eric smiled at him, reaching to tug on his own wing but Ed gently batted his hand away. “I-I-I can go get it if you’re too embarrassed.”

Google flushed further, rubbing that back of his neck as his wings came around to partially hide himself from view, and he nodded. “It’s the penguin one. Towards the end there.”

Five minutes later saw Eric reemerging from the store, bag in hand with the penguin’s head poking out. He passed the bag to Google, the android still glowing blue. “Thanks.”

Bim laughed, placing a hand on Google’s shoulder. “Well, as entertaining as that was, we’ve got a mission! Come on, anyone know where to find big fluffy blankets?”

The four of them wandered around the city for a good while, stopping into random stores and buying the fluffiest items they could find (Google stopped several times to pick up more stuffed animals, blushing brightly every time). They were actually about ready to head home, arms laden with various bags, when a distinctly Irish voice came from above. “_HEY GUYS!_”

Jackieboy Man dropped in front of them with a gust of wind, his red-and-blue wings spread to their full length before he folded them behind him, feathers ruffling. His wings were almost as big as the Host’s, wingspan smaller by just a few feet with the ends trailing along behind him. The Septic’s usual energy was gone, however, replaced by a worried frown and wide, panicked eyes as he surveyed them. “What’s up with Silver? He won’t respond t’my texts, o-o-or my calls, and I just – last time he did this –”

He choked himself off, giving them a desperate look. The four of them exchanged glances before Ed gestured for him to follow him, leading him off into an ally a bit away, out of earshot. Jackie’s face told them all they need to know, though, as he burst into tears, his hands flying up to cover his mouth and doubling over slightly as Ed spoke. Ed laid a hand on his back, murmuring something else, his own wings drooping, and Jackie nodded. He straightened himself, wings shuddering and twitching as he wiped at his eyes, and the two came back over.

Jackie sniffed, attempting a smile as he continued to wipe at his eyes, the bottom of his mask soaked through. “Well –” He swallowed, voice sounding thick. “I-I-I’ll leave you guys to it, then. But just – make sure you tell Silver I’ll be droppin’ by at some point. T’check up on him. I don’t – I don’t want him avoidin’ me like last time.”

Google nodded. “We will.”

The Septic attempted another half-smile before he was spreading his wings and launching back into the air.

An odd shudder wracked through Bim, and he wrapped both his arms and wings around himself for a brief moment. “Well, that was…” He cleared his throat, unwrapping himself and spreading his wings, hefting up his bags once more. “Let’s go home.”

Ed and Google both spread their wings, too, but Eric stayed still, staring off into the ally Jackie and Ed had just emerged from with a confused expression, eyes narrowed and head tilted. He slowly set his bags down, wings fluttering a bit as he crept closer to the ally. Bim and Ed shared a look before glancing back at Eric. “Uh, kid? What are you –”

Eric raised a finger, cutting off Ed’s concerned questioning. “H-hang on a second…” He cautiously approached a box tucked into the shadows of the ally, and Bim blinked, narrowing his eyes now as well. He didn’t even _see _that thing. Eric continued to step forward, till he was within the distance to peer inside the box. He gasped, glancing back at the three of them before crouching down, oversized wings now blocking their view of whatever he was doing.

Bim paled. “Hold on, Eric, what the fresh Hell are you –”

Eric stood again, shifting his wings aside and revealing what he had been doing. A small, black bunny – no bigger than Bubblegum was – was held carefully in his arms, tucked in the crook of his elbow and glancing around wildly, nose twitching nearly non-stop and shivering like mad.

Eric smiled at the group before turning his attention to the bunny, shifting his grip so it was a bit more secure. “Um…I-I saw its ear poking up while Ed and Jackie were talking, and I just – here.” He used his wing to push the box more into view, revealing the words ‘CAN’T TAKE CARE OF HER, SOMEONE PLEASE LOOK AFTER HER’ written in Sharpie along the front. Eric glanced up at them again, a bit more shyly as the bunny glanced up at him, eyes wide and breathing audibly, ears flat against her body. “Can…c-can we keep her?”

This time, Google was pulled into the ‘parental look’ Ed and Bim shared, all three of them looking apprehensive. Eric whined, wings fluttering and fluffing out. “_Please?_ It’s almost winter, it’s getting cold out and –” He swallowed harshly, suddenly staring at the ground. “I-I-I know what it’s like to be stuck out in the cold. I can’t…I can’t knowingly do that to another creature. Plus, we don’t know how long she’s been out here in the first place, a-a-and you _know _Silver will appreciate another friend! I know for a _fact _both Peggy, Bubblegum, and the majority of her kids are hanging out with him right now, I hear him talking to them whenever I pass by.”

Google shot the other two another glance before shrugging. “Animal therapy has been proven to be very successful. I don’t see why not. He makes very good points.”

Ed dragged a hand down his face, wings shifting a little with agitation, and Bim glanced up at the sky, biting his lip with his hands on his hips. He bounced a little in place before sighing. “Okay fine! But if Dark murders us for bringing another animal home, Google is going to be the first to be thrown under the bus.”

Google’s mouth fell open with outrage, eyes flashing, and Eric giggled. He gently set the bunny back down in the box, soothing her with a few gently words when she let out a distressed squeal, before launching himself at Bim, wrapping both his arms and wings around him in a tight hug. “Thank you thank you thank you! I’ll take good care of her!”

Before Bim could return the embrace, Eric was bouncing away again, crouching once more by the box and reaching inside to pet the bunny. Ed laughed at his excitement, pushing up his sunglasses. “If you’re so set on keeping the thing, what are you gonna name her?”

Eric paused, but not for long before he smiled and resumed his petting. “Midnight.”

Bim sighed again as Eric’s attention was thoroughly drawn to the bunny, no longer acknowledging them. “Well I guess we’re not going home yet. Now we have to get rabbit stuff. Great.”

Google rolled his eyes, moving over to pick up Eric’s bags as he continued to fawn over his new pet. “There is such a think as second trips, Bim.”

Bim gestured to the pile of bags at Google’s feet. “Oh yeah? If he’s gonna be carrying his new pet along in that box, who’s gonna carry _those?_”

Google rolled his eyes again, and the skin of his arms peeled back to reveal a set of hooks that he set about hanging the bags on before he spread his wings, taking to the sky. Bim and Ed’s jaws dropped, and they were quick to heft their own bags and follow his lead. “Since when do you have _those_,” Bim exclaimed. “And _why _have you never shown us before?! Those are so _useful!_”

Google gave him a hard glare as Eric joined them, box in hand and staring down fondly at his new bunny. “Because I am not your convenient servant to just pass things off to. Now shut up and let’s go home.”

Google pushed ahead, wings glinting almost blindingly in the sunlight, and Bim hissed before speeding off after him. “Wait – Google! I’m sorry! I swear to God, please don’t put five hundred viruses on my laptop again!”

Ed snorted as the two raced off, coming up to glide next to Eric, gazing down into the box. Midnight was squished against the corner, crouched down as low as possibly, and clearly terrified of the flight. He shot Eric a small smile, raising an eyebrow and keeping one wingtip under Eric’s, steadying him. “One more stray to add to the list, huh?”

Eric gave him a warm smile in return. “Somehow, I don’t think she’ll be as bad as the three-legged chaos deity running around the manor, nor her six squirrely accomplices.”

Ed laughed. “Fair enough. Let’s go introduce her to them, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> __**MIDNIGHT MIDNIGHT MIDNIGHT**  
I love her so much oh my God  
Anyway, I hope you liked this! Silver's getting better, Eric has a fluffy little friend now, and everything's slowly going back to normal! Wednesday is a _really_ fun story! A new character! One I think you guys will be really excited about! See you then!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
